


蜜蜂

by Sheren



Category: Sh - Fandom
Genre: Other, 虫奸
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheren/pseuds/Sheren
Summary: 久违的正文。含怀孕产卵暗示，虫奸，接受不了的好孩子请赶紧关掉洗洗眼睛去。过小年了整点复健庆祝一下。
Kudos: 5





	蜜蜂

**Author's Note:**

> 久违的正文。含怀孕产卵暗示，虫奸，接受不了的好孩子请赶紧关掉洗洗眼睛去。  
> 过小年了整点复健庆祝一下。

他的理智和肉体之间好像隔了层屏障，好半天才意识到自己以不成体统的样子雌伏在地上，新洗的衬衣沾着脏兮兮的土。  
一小时前他应该还坐在事务所里喝喝茶看看漫画，虽说以他的舌头也品不出是什么茶，但好歹有几分悠闲自在的情调。但这之间发生了什么，完全没有丁点印象。  
正当男人绞尽脑汁试图回想时，有什么硬邦邦钩子似的东西在他身上来回摸索，一瞬间他的血液从头顶凉到下半身，每一条神经都发僵发冷。漆黑一片的夜空里传来他最害怕的振翅音，振动声直直钻进他敏感的耳孔。  
是蜂群。  
他强迫自己把头转向侧面去看，半人高的飞虫伸出漆黑的足肢，好像握着刀叉打算把他拆吃入腹却无从下手一般，长而硬的毛发刺得他裸露的后腰又痒又痛。就在自己连长裤都被那刀叉轻易撕成碎片时，其他几只蜜蜂也降落下来，不耐烦地在他肩头和后背比划，成群的蜜蜂循着信息素朝他涌来。它们眼前就是一个没被开发过的肉穴，毫不掩饰地散发着诱人气味的天然孕育场，或许还有资格蜕变为它们的蜂王。  
“什、什么，别开玩笑了……”  
他吓得几乎要哭出来了，昆虫的视线直直俯视下来，他敢发誓就算是安置养蜂箱时都没有眼前的一幕惊悚，毕竟那些虫子大得惊人，一双双眼睛让他头皮发麻。  
场面诡异地僵持了片刻，直到一对强有力的虫足钳住他的腰部，扯碎布料，瞬时躁动起来的蜂群振翅声吵得他快要昏过去，但身下的触感让他活活痛醒了。  
八成是异种的生殖器捅了进来，他看不清，巨大的阴茎卡在屁股里，几乎要撕裂开。虫子的肢体把他抱起来，让他的重量都支撑在那根阴茎上，整个人都被固定在上面。他疼得一根手指头都动弹不得，只能眼睁睁看着阴茎一点点往里面钉进去，出奇的是现今已经没有喊出声的力气了，只是掉着眼泪，喉咙翻滚着想吐的感觉。那东西比人类的还大上一圈，肿胀着把他的后穴撑开，蛮横地往里面挤，肉刺刮得肠壁生疼。恍惚中甚至觉得捣进腹部的是一根什么铁制的刑具，要把内脏都干到破裂才肯罢休。他浑浑噩噩地思考，或者说是在逃避自己被一群来历不明的巨大虫类奸污的事实，但那虫足又将他倒着提起来了。  
天地倒转的感觉实在说不上好，晕晕乎乎间异种的性器已经插了大半进去，足肢卡住他的腰身往上提，以便生殖器探进深处寻找合适的孕育所，深一下浅一下地捅。侦探小声地哀叫着，声音混杂在剧烈的振翅声里，不比被屠宰的羊羔好上多少。其他蜜蜂也毫不安分地盘旋着，预备着下一秒就要扑上来加入这场盛宴。  
是的，很快他们的准蜂王就会变得湿润又柔软，他们会将虫种安放在温暖的体内，孕育出族群的未来。这将是无数次的新生。  
宴会还在持续，另一只蜜蜂把他的肩膀提起来，这下他只能在半空被这群家伙侵犯了。好歹会好受一些，也许发泄完了这些虫子就会离去的，他抱了一点希望忍耐着，忽然发现另一根更长的生殖器也从脸侧的蜂尾上竖起来，对着他的屁股蠢蠢欲动。  
“不、不要……走开！”  
他的脸已经红到了耳根，浑身发热，只有被夜风吹干的汗水能让他偶尔打冷颤。双腿间的穴口已经被摩擦得肿了，异种的粘液要落不落地拉成丝，从里到外都被肏得乖顺，只能期盼着有人来发现他的窘状，救他逃离出这个被虫类轮奸的地狱。他被蜜蜂肏得一颤一颤的，阴茎插得越发卖力，最后埋在他身体里喷出大量的精液，还没等那些浊液从红肿的肉洞里流出，又被其他蜜蜂的阴茎堵了回去。  
散开的黑发混着汗水和眼泪糊在半边脸上，一副狼狈不堪而不堪折磨的可怜样。他猛地仰头，听见耳边有风箱似的气音，晕眩过后才察觉那竟是源于自己的喉咙。混乱的轮奸没有给他丝毫快感，他只觉得自己的臀部被两只虫子同时撞得发酸，于是害怕地捂住自己的小腹，感受着那块皮肉仿佛不再属于自己，只是单纯地随着入侵的加深而一点点鼓胀起来。两根生殖器不断享用着他的肉体，虫族簇拥着它飞向不远处的巢穴，在那里，一个合格的孕体将会诞生。  
他再也坚持不住，形状好看的嘴唇勉强张合了两下就痛得彻底昏过去，身体软绵绵地躺在蜜蜂的躯干上。一夜间，无数蜜蜂轮流地肏进那个肉洞，不知休止地往里面灌进浓精，他不会知道，这些优良的种子将会在腹中孕育出新的生命。每一次射精完毕后，按一下他鼓起的腹部，都会有精液从合不拢的穴口喷涌出来，和尿液混在一起，甚至从外面就能看到穴壁上粘连的白色精液。他早就被肏得失禁了，偶尔醒过来时也只会无意义地哭叫，这时候工蜂就会按住他的手脚，让其他蜜蜂继续轮流完成播种，两只或者三只一起将硬挺的性器捣进红通通的穴口，将那块软肉欺负得快要滴出血。蜜蜂们用力撞着他的身体，让他像高潮一般浑身止不住地痉挛。直到他以为自己要在漫长的性交中被灌坏时，蜜蜂们停了下来，还没等他松口气就在他的肛口分泌了黏糊糊的物质。  
稍后他才知道那是蜂蜡，但为时已晚，凝固的蜡质堵住了他被肏得无法闭拢的穴口，还留了一截棒状部分在里面，双腿颤抖地尝试了几次也没法站起来。里面那截蜂蜡总让他有种虫子恶心的性器还停留在里面的错觉，每动一下都感觉得到肚子里满满当当的精水。这感觉糟糕透了，他试图抠挖掉那块蜡，却只是推得它更深了一些，敏感的穴肉几乎是立刻就有了反应，身体又软成一滩水倒在地上，费力地喘着气。  
第二天他是被痒得醒来的，略小一些的工蜂用触角为他清理全身，粘液干结成块剥离后，虫肢夹出的青紫痕迹才体现出来。他索性闭上眼睛，任由自己被黑暗侵蚀——密闭的蜂巢内漆黑一片，只有蜜和精液的味道飘散。工蜂舔舐清理走脸上还有睫毛上的精块。昨天在被肏得失禁时也是它们清理掉脏污，保证孕体所处的环境清洁舒适。  
直肠又痒又麻，新生的卵一跳一跳地想要挣出来。不久的将来他就要躺在虫堆里，在卵还没产干净时就被急切的工蜂侵犯播种，孕育出整个族群，孩子们很快就能成长为优秀的工蜂，再度埋到他的体内填满他，给他带来温润甘甜的蜜汁。  
  
  



End file.
